Poor Zoe
by justices
Summary: The only information I will give you now: Zoe is a 14 year old girl. The younger sister of Emma Swan. Oh and my idea of how things should have happened. And please be nice, my native language is not English
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Dahm, Zoe was so happy that the freaking curse was broken. Now she and Emma could finally go back to Boston and live their lives further. _She thought. _

Sadly enough for her, that was not the case. When the curse was broken, Emma was reunited with, as they say, her parents: Mary Margaret ''Snow White'' and David ''Prince Charming''. What meant one thing for her.

She was a freaking kid of a story book character.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A freaking, yes I have to use the word ''freaking'', story book character. This is not the way how Zoe had planned things out. She had to go to school, get good grades, being with her friends.

Instead: Emma decides to stay in Story Brook. She had to stay in Story Brook. Emma decides to live with Mary Margaret and David. Zoe had to live with Mary Margaret and David. And that was not the worst thing of all: She had to go to the school in Story Brook. Not even getting a chance to say goodbye to her friends, and specially Megan.

Then there was that awkward situation at ''home''. She and Emma didn't say mom and dad to David and Mary Margaret. I was kinda.. weird. They just met the people, and already calling them ''mom'' and ''dad''? Nope. Ain't going to happen.

Almost forgot to tell about the whole Henry situation. Him calling Emma, ''mom'' was the weirdest thing Zoe had heard in like.. forever? When she was 10 and they told her that Emma was her sister, that was weird. It was weird that Mary Margaret and David are their parents. Especially when they and Emma were the same age. This was just.. strange.

But he was nice to her, while some people weren't.

And with people, I mean Regina of course.

Was it because of the magic?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

..of the magic?

How could Regina possibly know that? When magic was back in town, Zoe noticed strange things were happening to her. Her hands, in her head. Like.. magic. Unfortunately she was right.

It was magic.

She had the ability to do things like Regina, fireballs and moving things (with some help from.. things), really minimum, comparing to Regina. She also had different powers, as she called them. She could see the future, the real future and the future just for now future. It was complicated.

But she knew one thing.

She didn't want anything to do with it. She didn't want to deal with it. She just kept it to herself and made a plan. A future plan, of how she was planning to make a potion to take her magic away, of how she was also planning to go back to Boston.

One day, but Zoe was already working on it.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Back to the magic. Regina couldn't know it. She had kept it a secret for a while, and was pretty good at it. There was no way that Regina could possibly know it, but why was Regina acting like that to her?

Luckily, she didn't saw Regina a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Making a potion to take away her magic. Easy to say, but harder to succeed.

Every night Zoe sneaks out of her bedroom, through the window.

Walking on the emergency stairs outside to the woods.

In the woods, she had found an abandoned cabin.

She used the cabin to test her magic, to try things out. Like the potions. She tried so hard, but nothing worked. Maybe she had to let this thing go.

Maybe, going to Boston was much more easier.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

She had to make a new plan. A plan of how to go to Boston, without Mary Margaret, David, Emma or anyone to find out.

And that, my dear friend, is really tricky. Specially, when you are a fourteen year old girl with no driver license.

On the other hand, if she managed to make it out of Story Brook, the only one who could chase her was Emma. _She thought._

So she made a new plan. She had to steal a car, and make that four hour car drive herself, as long as she could. Then go with the bus to Boston and go to see Megan and her other friends.

No way back.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

It was really early in the morning and Zoe managed to sneak out of the apartment. She left a note for the older people, saying she already went to school. She searched for a car, while looking around her before someone discovered what she was doing. Luckily it was too early and the people of Story Brook were still in their beds. Lazy bastards.

Getting into the car, she dropped her bag on the passenger seat and got one of the special keys out of her pocket. A key, that fit in every lock, even in the car. Started the car and drove out of Story Brook.

Let the adventure begin.


End file.
